LOVELESS
by Running after Chocolate Neko
Summary: Série de cinq drabbles sur Zack Fair. Zack est nouveau, puis plus tout à fait, et enfin fait parti du SOLDIER comme les autres. Suis majoritairement le scénario de Crisis Core
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless**

_Acte I_

_Le don de la Déesse est un mystère infini,_

_Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol,_

_Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau._

_L'âme errante ne connait aucun repos._

_.  
><em>

Alors que Genesis prenait le chemin le conduisant jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement des recrues, il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Oui, un jeune homme brun, les yeux joueurs, le sourire resplendissant toujours accroché à ses lèvres fines, son épée attachée dans son dos alors qu'elle devrait être dans les quartiers réservés aux recrues.

Depuis que Zack Fair était entré dans le programme SOLDIER, Genesis allait toujours s'occuper des nouvelles recrues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et Séphiroth ne se privait pas pour le charrier là-dessus. Même Angeal s'amusait de ses réactions et éprouvait de la curiosité envers la recrue qui réussissait à faire faire l'entrainement au grand Genesis Rhapsodos. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours accompagné de son livre, même s'il restait désespérément fermé durant toute la durée des entrainements. De plus, s'il pouvait rater des réunions barbantes avec Séphiroth qui le fusillerait du regard pendant qu'il somnolerait, il ne pouvait que se porter volontaire!

Genesis se sentait tranquille pendant ces moments-là, alors que Séphiroth lui remonterai les bretelles plus tard pour ne pas avoir été là à une quelconque réunion. Mais il n'en avait que faire, la vue du plus jeune le rassurant dans le fait que la relève serait de bonne qualité...


	2. Chapter 2

__**Coucou tout le monde! Je reviens en force pour la deuxième partie de cette courte fiction constituée de drabbles sur notre cher "Puppy", j'ai nommé Zack Fair! Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire, à part peut-être ceci: si vous êtes comme ma soeur et béta-lectrice(pas sur cette fic, c'est une exclusivité) Kyotine Neko 404 et que vous ne comprenez pas l'intérêt des passages de LOVELESS qui sont cités avec, et bien c'est tout simplement car la pièce parle d'une amitié, et que cette fiction aussi. Il peut aussi y avoir un rapport entre le passage et le texte créé, mais ce sont plus des idées qui me sont venues assez facilement. Je compte poster toutes les semaines pour cette fic, donc encore trois fois! Et si vous voulez une situation dans laquelle Zack aurait pu se trouver avec les personnages, n'hésitez pas à demander, j'essayerai! Enfin, je vais vous laissez avec mon blablatage, et vous allez bientôt pouvoir lire!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront malheureusement jamais... J'vais pleurer pour la peine!T.T**

**PS: Ah, si, j'ai oublié un truc... J'ai eu qu'une review! Bande de vilains! Pour la peine, je vais kidnapper le Père Noël, **(je suis en avance, je sais)** lui voler tout les cadeaux, brûler ceux que j'aime pas, faire un sanctuaire hyper gardé avec les autres, prendre en otage Square Enix, verser du miel sur vos claviers...euh, si je fais ça, j'aurais plus de reviews... pas malin, ça! Alors j'vais taguer des obscénités sur leurs murs, les traiter de chien, de rats, et en partant, j'vais commander des pizzas qu'ils devront payer! Vive Chute de Gravier!... Pardon, Banal Fantasy m'a agressé... Bon, à, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Acte II<span>_

_Il n'y a aucune haine juste de la joie_

_Car la Déesse te protège._

_Héros de l'aurore Guérisseurs des mondes_

_Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée._

_Toute fierté est perdue._

_Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin._

Angeal n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait déserté le SOLDIER. Non, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était Zack. Qu'allait-il devenir lorsqu'il ne serait plus là? Sera-t-il perdu? Sera-t-il aidé? Sera-t-il entre de bonnes mains? Son élève était sa seule préoccupation, il hantait ses pensées à chaque seconde.

Finalement, il regrettait de l'avoir abandonné, c'était comme si sa fierté était partie avec la présence de Zack.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu!<strong> **Laissez juste une pitite review pour dire que vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et si vous avez pas aimé, hésitez pas à le dire aussi! à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Salut à tous ceux qui me lisent! Je sais, je suis en retard d'une semaine... C'est ma faute, j'en suis consciente, j'aurais du me connecter, prendre trente secondes pour envoyer le texte que j'aurais déjà préparé, mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est honteux! Une excuse? Eh bien non, je n'en ai pas, ce n'est pas très sympa, je le reconnais, même pas un "mon oiseau est mort, j'étais en deuil toute la semaine" ou "l'ordi me boudait, à chaque fois que je l'approchais, il partait en courant(hein?)"****, c'est pitoyable. Enfin**, **au moins, mon texte est là, et si je continue comme ça, mon commentaire va être plus long que l'écrit...**

**Disclaim****er: les persos sont enfin à moi! Mouahahahah****a... Ah non... Pardon...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Acte III<span>_

_Mon ami prends-tu ton envol à présent ?_

_Vers un monde qui nous rejette toi et moi ? _

_Tout ce qui t'attends est un sombre lendemain,_

_Peu importe où les vents soufflerons._

_Mon ami, ton désir_

_Est ce qui donne la vie, le don de la Déesse._

_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses_

_Rien n'empêchera mon retour._

Tseng n'était rien de plus qu'un Turk travaillant pour le président Shin-Ra, l'homme que tout le monde craignait et respectait. Il avait un jour reçu la mission d'accompagner le jeune Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class un brin surexcité, dans la ville originaire de son mentor, pour vérifier la rumeur affirmant que Genesis Rhapsodos était là-bas pour une raison inconnue. Évidemment, il n'avait pu refuser, et avait découvert un jeune homme au mental certes excentrique mais mature et éveillé. Il se dit que finalement son appréciation des gens serait à revoir après avoir rencontré ce soldat pour le moins déconcertant.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!<strong>** Et cette fois-ci, je serais dans les temps!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Bye!^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde! *reste c****achée dans son bunker haute protection***_  
><em>

**Je sais, ça fait juste hyper longtemps que j'ai pas posté la suite, alors que ça devait juste tenir sur 5 petites semaines... J'ai aucune excuses valables, et je m'en veux beaucoup. Pour la peine, je sais même plus quoi dire, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous appréciez ces deux "derniers" chapitres (je compte en faire un autre pour me faire pardonner). Et pour me faire encore plus pardonner, je poste les deux d'un coup! C'est normal j'ai envie de dire...  
><strong>

**Blabla habituel: Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix uniquement, je ne gagne absolument pas d'argent à écrire sur eux, etc.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez moi, pitié!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Acte IV<span>_

_Mon ami la destinée est cruelle:_

_Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur._

_La flèche a quitté l'arc de la Déesse._

_Mon âme rongée par le désir de vengeance_

_A vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra_

_Avec mon salut_

_Et ton sommeil éternel._

_La légende parlera de sacrifice_

_A la fin du monde._

_Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau_

_Lentement mais sûrement._

Séphiroth n'avait côtoyé Zack Fair que peu de fois. La plupart du temps, il ne faisait que le croiser dans le bureau du directeur Lazard. Mais lorsqu'il reçu une affectation disant que le 1st Class fraichement promu avait été choisi pour faire partie de l'escorte à Nibelheim pour enquêter sur des faits étranges dans la région, il crut d'abord à une blague. Les rumeurs parlaient de Fair comme un jeune homme qui passaient plus de temps à courir les rues et les taudis qu'à s'entrainer, et c'est à peine si on peut appeler des accroupissements un entrainement.

Mais lorsqu'il eut à lui parler pour la mission, il fit face à un homme réfléchi, pas au "chiot" qu'il avait croisé, le regard brillant d'admiration pour son mentor, près à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme l'aurait fait un animal bien dressé. Il crut d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais la lumière présente dans ses yeux lui confirma le fait que Zack avait mûrit plus vite que l'on aurait crut possible. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, ainsi qu'il aurait peut-être une chance de s'ouvrir plus aux autres en sa présence, comme l'aurait souhaité Angeal.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Quoique, je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas commenter, je le mérite pas vraiment sur le coup...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chose promise, chose due! Ben ouais, déjà que j'ai fait un raté dans le lancement des chaps, en plus du retard incroyable, je vous dois au moins ça, et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez une situation particulière avec Zack, reviewez, ou contactez moi par MP, je vous ferais savoir si je peux prendre votre demande. Enfin, go last chapitre!**

**Blabla habituel: je suis en pourparler avec Square Enix quand à la garde de Zack, je vous signalerai si je l'ai, mais ça m'étonnerai beaucoup! Et ils ne veulent toujours pas me payer pour ce que j'écris... Pas grave, je les adore quand même! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Acte V<span>_

_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses_

_Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour._

_Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres_

_Et épargner les sables, les mers et les cieux_

_Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux._

Zack n'avait aucune idée de comment les autres pouvaient le voir: comme un ami? une aide? un soutien? un ennemi? quelqu'un à éviter? Mais il n'en avait que faire, il ne voulait blesser personne, donc il se rapprochait des personnes lui parlant, gardant un respect plutôt amical envers le Général, tâchant de ne pas froisser les autres. Certes, il était toujours lui-même, c'est-à-dire plein d'entrain, plus vivant que possible, respirant toujours une joie et une bonne humeur contagieuse, même si lui-même n'était pas en forme.

Il pensait d'abord aux autres, comme à son mentor, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'un mois; ou alors Genesis qui l'avait longtemps entrainé lorsqu'il n'était qu'une recrue et dont il ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti. Où même le Grand Général Séphiroth, qui avait disparu avec la tête de Jenova. Finalement, tout les 1st Class partaient, et même leur directeur les abandonnaient, lui et ses camarades. Il devait dorénavant garder la tête froide pour tenter de reprendre les rênes du SOLDIER, alors qu'il n'était pas présent lui-même... Les recrues n'avaient plus personnes sur qui compter, et Cloud, son ami, n'était surement pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Au final, Zack se demanda qui prendra la relève, mais surtout s'il y en aura une...

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous fais confiance, une petite review fait de mal à personne, et ça fait toujours plaisir!<strong>

**Bye! ^u^  
><strong>

**PS: Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis sur un projet de fic Bleach qui devrait d'abord voir le jour sur mon blog, puis sur ce site. D'ailleurs, il faut que je mette mon profil à jour, moi... :D  
><strong>


End file.
